darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystalocution Training Again
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Protofire Murusa is walking home from a trip outside the city to gather some energon. Said energon was already transported back to the city. "Murusa!" a voice calls. It was Protofire, fast approaching as he smiles and waves "Over here, Murusa!" Murusa switches her path to see what Protofire is doing out here, "Good cycle." she calls back, approaching at her usual pace. Not in a big hurry. Protofire smiles. He was fully repaired and looked quite pleased with himself "I was hoping to find you. We’re holding another class on Crystalocution if you wanted to join." he offers. Murusa nods, "Sure." she replies, smiling to the recruits. "I've been practicing, hopefully you'll be impressed." "I am sure I will. Let us make our way to the Monastery." he notes to her as he offers to take the energon from her. Murusa nods, "All right." she smiles, letting you be the gentleman here. ---- Valley of the Guardians Murusa follows you back to the coliseum, which makes more sense than the monastery anyway. Protofire finds out the class was moved, and soon arrives at the Coliseum. "Ah, good, they are gathering." he nods, approving as the students arrived, bowing each to him in turn Murusa takes a spot with the student, who aren't whispering this time around. No, although they do glance over once or twice before focusing on the lesson "Now, we've all been focusing on finessing your strike attacks. We will add a little... flare to them now." he notes, his hand glowing as he ignites his energy. Then he chuckles, shutting it off. "Each person develops their style differently, so you will pair up and then I will critique your own chosen way with what is a good or bad idea." Murusa watches on quietly, studying what you demonstrate. Then she gets paired up with a student who's probably three times her junior. She bows to him and says, "Let's see what you got." The young student nods, somewhat nervously as he crouches down. Lean and lanky, he looks at her a moment, then springs forwards directly, coming in low and curving upwards to her side. Murusa moves to counter the strike, as that is what is expected if you were in true battle. Her strike back at him comes from a foot toward the side of his right leg. Aiming just where the armor meets with the knee. He twists away, but it catches him behind his knee and he whirls with a startled cry. "Very good, Jumper Cable! Try going for her other side, that one is not her attack side!" calls Protofire. Murusa hmms softly at Protofire, "Try again, student." she murmurs, waiting to see what he does. +Roll: Murusa rolls against her Dexterity Stat and fails by 5! The total roll was 18. Flustered, Jumper Cable nods as he crouches back again once he had picked himself up. he sits there, then bolts forwards with a sharp cry, repeating the same thing though on her other side - and a little faster. Murusa isn't able to block him this time, she's just not youthfully fast. Though she makes him pay for it with a finessed strike to the side of his neck intended to temporarily disable him. The mech lets out a cry of success as he strikes her, of course resisting using force to avoid true damage. The blow lands on his neck clearly and he grunts, staggering off to one side and rolling instinctively "Very well done Murusa." Murusa watches the student to see if he'll come at her again, ignoring the pain of his strike. "Thank you, Protofire." He rolls back to his feet, rubbing his neck with a grimace as he focuses on her. This time he comes up much more carefully, circling around her as though daring her to attack this time. Murusa shifts on her feet, balancing on them with the experience of age and practice. Oh she strikes first this time. No cry from this femme, she goes for a feint at his knees with a foot and as she steps into him she sneaks the right hand to jab two stiff fingers right into the crease where the waist armor meets the torso armor. He jerks his arms down to block as anticipated, and jerks up quickly as he realizes her true plan, very nearly succeeding in blocking it as it strikes into the crease. His armor fractures ever so slightly and he lets out a slight cry, skipping back again "Remember Murusa, pressure points on the metal itself, not the gaps." Murusa pulls the hand back, taking a step back to watch the student. "It was a crease, not a gap, Protofire. I was still contacting armor." she tells him. "Ahh. You are right. My old eyes deceive me." chuckles Protofire, waving for them to continue "Try and study your opponent as you fight, Jumper Cable. Search for any weaknesses in how she moves or defends herself." Murusa isn't going to make that obvious either. She knows where her weaknesses are and certainly isn't going to make it easy to find. "I'll make it more apparent this next strike, teacher." she murmurs toward Protofire. Then feinting with the 'weak side' (her left arm), she waits that last moment to step quickly toward the student and tap the edge of her foot against his knee. "No. Do as you need to Murusa. My criticism is not necessary to succeed." encourages Protofire. The Student watches carefully, optics studying her, and he leaps forwards again just after she did. The tap turns into a harder strike and he stumbles, hand swinging out wildly to catch himself. +Roll: Murusa rolls against her Dexterity Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was 13. Murusa tries to block the wild swing and halfway blocks it. But she hopes she is making a point by now with the student and Protofire. Helping the student get back to his feet, "Nice try, do it again." Jumper Cable nods shakily as he climbs to his feet "Okay ma'am." he states, crouching back as he resettles his mind. He relaxes, and then leaps forwards once more, the same as last time. +Roll: Murusa rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 8. Murusa sighs, the student is depending too much on the leap. Not being subtle at all with his movements. She steps off to one side to have him just pass to her strong side and slaps her palm against his back. "Try to be more unpredictable Jumper cable. You hardly need to live up to your name so literally." Protofire notes gently, walking over this time to help him to his feet. "Go practice with your brother. He'll help you." Murusa turns to face Protofire, waiting to see if he'll give it a go or have another student try his luck. Protofire smiles at Murusa and waves her to one side, not speaking to her just yet as he walks away from the practicing students Murusa walks alongside you, not speaking until spoken to, resisting that temptation along with sneaking a hand hold. Wouldn’t do to keep the rumors rolling. "There comes a point where instruction in classes is of no more use. You have reached that point, Murusa.” Murusa nods, "That is good to hear, but do you think I'm ready to use my skills in real battles?" she asks. "There is only one way to find out." Protofire smiles "I do suggest against going for Megatron himself though." Murusa stares at you a long moment, "Megatron?" Protofire nods "Yes. Don’t try to go after him any time soon." he explains You say, "I wouldn't even think of it." she tells him, turning to observe the students. "Not going to test me yourself I take it?"" "I saw you this evening, I have seen all I need to." he explains Murusa smiles and gives your hip a slap that may just hurt, "Afraid I'll beat you up?" she teases. Protofire winces, though if it was real or not it was hard to tell as he smirks "Afraid I would hurt YOU is more like it." he quips back with a light laugh Murusa nudges you with an elbow, "Haven't hurt me yet." she points out. Protofire admits quietly "Yes, but the concern is always there. I will continue teaching you, I promise." he notes. Murusa nods to you, "All right. So how much longer before you excuse these students of yours?" "They must practice for another hour. But not under my tutelage." he notes quietly, gesturing. "we will go to the monastery where I will refine what you know further. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs